La primera norma
by LAGAGA'V
Summary: Matsuri es una chica que tiene una norma: Nunca confiar en algún chico, Gaara es un mujeriego que quiere llegar a la chica número cien que sería ella, pero gracias a esa norma no se le dará fácilmente conquistarla, sumándole a esto una amiga posesiva y otras cosas más.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ¿Por dónde comienzo?, les haré un resumen… mi nombre es Matsuri, soy una estudiante promedio de preparatoria, tengo 17 años y también tengo una creencia muy grande: _los hombres son unos idiotas y las relaciones son inútiles_ , algo raro en una adolescente para especificar, pero muy cierto –a mí parecer- y al tener esta creencia esto me conlleva a una norma muy importante y esencial en mi vida: _nunca confiar en los hombres_.

Sé que por la manera en que estoy contando todo esto algunos pensaran que soy una despechada más, pero no, jamás eh tenido una relación o algo así, solo que me puse a pensar y a analizar todas las relaciones a mí alrededor y esa fue a la conclusión a la que llegué. No dudo que haya unos buenos hombres y malas mujeres pero mayormente se ve el caso de una mujer que es engañada mientras que el otro dice que es un error y que la amaba pero sin embargo este ciclo se vuelve a repetir, también aunque en verdad la ame si ve a una mujer desnuda toda se va al caño y después tratan de excusarse; sé que no siempre es el caso, pero eso no cambiara mi opinión.

También no soy una chica muy sociable, mis amigos más cercanos son Sari, Yukata y Mikoshi, no me hablo mucho con mis compañeros a diferencia de Yukata o Sari, bueno… Mikoshi solo con dos personas más o tres pero tienen amigos aparte y yo no, y no me quejo así lo quise. Pero si hay una cosa de la que debo quejarme, de hecho alguien, más específico un chico y para variar un mujeriego… al inicio ni siquiera existía para él, luego de la noche a la mañana me vino con sus repentinos coqueteos y buscaba una oportunidad para quedarnos a solas y me propone cosas que no son de mi agrado total, Sabaku No Gaara, esa es mi molestia de todos los días porque yo lo que más desprecio son a los hombres así.

Toda la escuela sabe que juega con las mujeres, que ninguna ni siquiera logró clasificar como su novia y que además él no va tras ellas sino que ellas a él, como lo oí presumir antes sus amigos que son otros patanes excluyendo a dos o tres, y eso me enferma, como también que crea que no sé qué quiere llevarme a la cama con tan baratos cortejos pfff… hasta yo podría hacerlo mejor, ósea que no sea muy obvio ante su plan yo sé muy bien que debe llegar a su meta de acostarse con cien chicas diferentes y que conmigo llegaría a ese número, de tan solo recordarlo me llena de rabia.

 _Hace una semana._

 _Era la primera hora de clases y el profesor estaba ausente, tuvo una emergencia así que esa hora la tendrían solo para charlar, obviamente en volumen moderado, lo cual la mayoría estaba haciendo excepto una pequeña castaña que no sabía que hacer… pues su amiga Sari aún no llegaba, Yukata estaba en otro grupo muy entretenida y no quería molestarla y por último Mikoshi había faltado._

 _Suspiró._

 _-Dios… ¿Qué hago?, ya me sé todos los temas – Dijo mientras se tiraba sobre su mesa._

 _De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba delante de ella pero no se tomó la molestia ni de ver quién era, de seguro un compañero cambió de lugar para conversar mejor._

 _O eso creía_

 _-Te propongo algo divertido – Escuchó en su oído mientras le acariciaban los cabellos lo cual hizo que se levantara estrepitosamente quedando cara a cara con ese color aguamarina hermoso._

 _No respondió nada esperando a que con esto la tomaran por una persona apática y se fuera como lo hacían los demás, pero para el pelirrojo esto simplemente lo tomó como timidez, una rara ya que no había sonrojo ni tartamudeo y ella si lo miraba directo a los ojos atravesándolo con ese color azabache, lo cual lo atraía más._

 _-Si aceptas no estarás aburrida, te lo prometo – Le guiñó el ojo dándole una sonrisa encantadora._

 _Aún nada, ni un solo sonido, solo bajo la mirada._

 _-¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu cabello – Dijo en un intento de cortejo mientras tomaba las puntas._

 _-Es el color más común según las últimas encuestas – Respondió fríamente mientras abría un cuaderno cualquiera para que entendiera el mensaje ´´Aléjate´´ que estaba dejando muy claro._

 _-Pues también me gustan tus ojos – Trató de calmarse, cualquiera se hubiera sonrojado o incomodado ante tal contacto y ella lo hizo, de la mala manera, pareciera como si su contacto la quemara o algo así, lo cual lo hacía dudar a él mismo sobre sus métodos de cortejo._

 _-No son de un color llamativo – De nuevo fue demasiado cortante._

 _Esto le comenzaba a desesperarlo. Y si no era así, sería de la otra manera._

 _-Ah… - Miró resignado para abajo – Seré directo Matsuri, me atraes y quisiera que nos divirtiéramos, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? – Puso una mano en su hombro – Quién sabe tal vez en el futuro lleguemos a ser algo serio._

 _Tenía que estar bromeando pensó toda fastidiada, si quisiera promesas baratas jugaría en la lotería…. además ¿Quién sabe cuántas cayeron ante ese truco tan barato? Era obvio, sexo y adiós, ella no estaba para eso_

 _-Me vuelves a tocar y juro que te castro Sabaku No – Amenazó tajante la chica que se marchaba orgullosa de haberlo puesto en su lugar._

 _En lo único que podía pensar el pelirrojo era en cuanto lo prendía y que si solo era así de ardiente hablando, ni se la quería imaginar en la cama._

 _-Me la pones difícil pequeña, pero no sabes cuánto me motiva eso – Y no mentía se había enredado con chicas tímidas, rudas, fresas, de todo tipo y lo más raro es que de lejos parecía tan tímida, con sus amigos lucía tan segura de sí misma, hacían literalmente cualquier estupidez, quién iba a imaginar que esa era la misma chica que cuando los profesores la paraban para responder algo parecía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se derretirían y tartamudeaba o que su cabeza en cualquier momento iba a sacar humo junto con su cara tan roja como un tomate. Sin duda esa chica era un caso que él con gusto resolvería._

 _Mientras que de lejos otra castaña había presenciado toda esa escena, sin duda se arrepentía de haber dejado sola a su amiga por dos simples razones:_

 _Había una posibilidad de que la lastimara._

 _Ella era suya, solamente suya._

 _Y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera él._

 _Ya era la hora del receso y el pelirrojo hace ya un rato se había rendido con su búsqueda, sabía que por ser pequeña iba a ser difícil encontrarla entre toda la multitud, pero no pensaba que al final sus cortejos se irían en su contra por confundirla con más de 16 chicas diferentes, o más bien dicho ex's. Ahora ya estaba en su zona con sus amigos, charlando sobre ese pequeño problema que tenía, sin saber que ahí estaba escondida su víctima que agradecía todas las películas, series y a investigation discovery por haberle dado esa curiosidad para practicar estas cosas antes, en verdad no esperaba que alguna vez fuera de utilidad._

 _-Así que te tuviste una crisis existencial – Reía Naruto ante el cuento de su querido amigo pues era raro ya que como parecía un chico serio ya atraía al género femenino y para rematar se actuaba muy encantador cuando se acercaba lo cual ya hacía que las chicas estuvieran a sus pies._

 _-No te burles, es demasiado astuto ¿Sabes? Es como si ya todas mis estrategias, que hasta da miedo – Comentó un poco ensimismado._

 _-Solo porque no funcionó con dos, no significa que sea una adivina, solo estas aterrado de que no haya caído – De alguna manera con lo que había dicho el azabache esperaba calmar a Gaara._

 _-Estúpidos…no es que no haya funcionado, yo me sé todas esas técnicas – Pensó con amargura mientras los observaba, pues digamos que tenía mucho tiempo para desperdiciar en algunas cosas porque se leyó un libro de 1000 páginas respecto al tema de los cortejos._

 _-Pero hablando enserio Gaara… hay otras chicas con las que aún no te has acostado, ¿Por qué no ir con ellas de una buena vez y acabas con esto?_

 _-Simplemente porque quiero que la número cien sea un reto ¿sabes? Se sentiría como algo muy fácil, además ella es interesante Naruto – Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa que dejo confundido a sus amigos que no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban._

 _-¿Interesante? ¡¿Interesante?! Pu-pues… ah ni sé con qué atacar – Se deprimió Matsuri puesto que ese comentario la alteró solo un poco. – Eres un idiota rojito._

Iba a seguir con sus pensamientos hasta que volvió a la realidad… su triste realidad de estudiante, tenía la suerte que ya era el receso hasta que.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo querida – Dijo una pelinegra que no sabía de donde había salido.

-Disculpa pero no las conozco, con su permiso – Se iba a levantar pero una rubia la empujo para que se sentara.

-Mira de aquí no te vas ¿entiendes? – Ese era el momento en donde se pregunta dónde estaban sus amigos y las autoridades del colegio.

-Seré directa – Habló una morena – Estamos aquí para saber cuál es el problema para que rechaces a nuestro Gaara.

-Ay no… - Fue lo único que pudo decir nuestra protagonista que tragó en frío, pues no se esperaba que un grupo de diez personas estuvieran en su contra.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Recuerdan ese momento en que crees que hiciste algo bien pero todo esta jodidamente mal?, pues eso es lo que le pasa a nuestra querida castañita que estaba rodeada de diez chicas, para aclarar las fangirls de Gaara.

-¡Responde! – Exigió la morena, pues la acusada se había congelado.

-Pero que interesante que para nuestro chico, tú si respondas y con nosotras no… al final perra que no ladra no muerde ¿Verdad? – Se burló la rubia.

"NO PUEDE SER" se lamentó, pero no… esto no iba a quedar así. Iba a cambiar esto de una manera u otra, tal vez no era alguien famosa para que le hicieran caso, pero iba a intentarlo.

-¿Calladita porque dimos justo en el clavo? – Inquirió la pelinegra, pero a sorpresa de todo ese séquito que parecía que solo tenía tres voces, nuestra protagonista se paró de su asiento y las miró con un enojo que decía mucho.

-No, no es calladita por eso… estoy así porque me dan lástima, lástima que anden rogando algo de atención a un chico que solo con unas miradas las vuelven a tener a su lado, lástima que permiten que puede tener algo de poder en ustedes, lástima que no demuestren que no lo necesitan para sentirse valoradas y bonitas – Las miró a todas y se subió a la silla - ¿De qué sirve esos cortejos si se lo dicen a cualquiera? Estoy seguro que hay usado lo mismo con más de una y se pelearon, además decir que es de ustedes, y ¿Por qué denigrarse así? Él se pierde el privilegio de ser solo de una de cualquiera de ustedes, y lo que más me da lástima no es que él o ellos no se den cuenta, porque los hombres son idiotas y él más –Todas arquearon una ceja incluyendo todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino, pues los chismes vuelan - lo que más me da lástima es que ustedes lo sepan, porque ustedes se conocen y simplemente no vale la pena articular alguna palabra para decirles los que ustedes ya saben – Ni bien nuestra ojinegra terminó su discurso salió camino al baño asustada por dos buenas razones, la primera era que jamás participaba en algo por nervios (razón por la que solo tenía 3 amigos , triste pero cierto) y porque cuando hablaba enfrente de demasiada gente se trababa mucho.

¿Lo habría hecho bien? ¿Lo habría hecho mal? No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que se encerró en el baño pensando solo en una cosa: Que todos lo olvidaran cuando saliera del baño.

Pero como sabía que eso no iba a ser posible decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta la salida.

Siendo que no sabía que ocasionaría más problemas de los necesarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Disculpa? – Cuestionó el azabache.

-Lo que oíste Sasuke-kun, estoy harta de andarte rogando amor, yo y karin nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común pero por tu culpa nos llevábamos mal, en vez de apoyarnos.

-Si Sasuke, y también me di cuenta que alguien tan frío, egocéntrico, presumido como tú no nos merece, yo me iré con Suigetsu, que aunque sea un tarado, él me quiere – Dejando con la palabra en la boca se fueron cada una por su lado. Sin duda tenía que saber quién fue el culpable, pero antes tenía que saber qué le pasó al dobe.

No era que le importase su vida, si no que se le hacía raro que estuviese a punto de cortarse las venas con una galleta de soda. Así como mejor amigo/rival se le acercó, pero cuando le iba a preguntar.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, amigo del alma ¡Es culpa de ella! – Lloriqueaba el rubio en el pecho de su disque amigo del alma.

-¡Suéltame! Solo dime ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! Andas demasiado triste para mi gusto.

-Es que… bueno tú sabes que recién hace unos días me di cuenta que me gustaba Hinata-chan y no Sakura-chan pero a la hora que quería declarármele…

 _Hace solo unas horas_

 _Era el momento, por fin que se había despejado podría ser feliz con su amado, iba a buscarla ¡Oh! Pero que hermosa casualidad del destino que estuviera aquí, pensó Naruto, y más cuando la vió acercársele a su persona._

 _-Hinata-chan pero que suerte yo quería decirte qu-_

 _-Na- Naruto – kun, me di cuenta que no puedo seguir así._

 _-Eh… ¿Quieres cortarte el cabello?_

 _-¡NO! Bueno si… pero ese no es el punto, quiero decirte…_

 _-Bueno te quedaría bien el cabello sobre los hombros._

 _-¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!_

 _-Eh… bueno dime._

 _-Eh… eh… eh… Soloqueríadecirtequeaunqueestuvieraenamoradadetidesdepequeñosyhastaahoralosigomedicuentaquenopuedoestarsiempreatupendientetengounavidaunafamiliaynovalelapenasinuncamehasnotadoyrecienmedoycuentagraciasalaspalabradematsuri-chanasiquetepidoporfavorquemenetiendas._

 _Y así es como se deja a tu amado sin palabras, una por no entenderte por hablar a la velocidad de la luz y otra porque luego de entender lo que dijiste ya te habías ido._

-Ósea toda esta locura es por culpa del capricho de Gaara – Inquirió Neji, pues digamos que ahora todo el grupo estaba ahí y querían el consuelo de su pandilla.

-Por primera vez en que se digna en hablar con otros decide jodernos, una cosa es que no le guste nuestro amigo y otra es que se desquite con nosotros – Lamentó Naruto, seguido de los demás.

-¿Y tú qué opinas emo?

-¿Qué opino? ¡¿Qué opino?! Te diré que carajos opino, opino que recién que me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sakura ella me deja de lado y te diré que más, tendré mi venganza ¡DONDE ESA CABEZA DE ROJO INSÍPIDO QUE DE MOLERLO A GOLPES LO PONGO UN TONO MÁS NATURAL! – Rugió hecho una rabia porque en verdad era que estaba hasta la reputísima con su amigo.

-¿A quién le pondrás de un tono más natural? – Preguntó desde atrás el susodicho de lo más fresco tomando su refresco.

-¡TÚ! – Gritaron todos siguiendo sus instintos de venganza porque si ellos no tenían su chica menos Gaara, quién era el culpable de sus fracasos amorosos.


End file.
